Itazura Gets Started
This article, , is the third chapter of Braving the Waves arc, which is part of Bleach: Cataclysm. It follows Itazura Kori as the POV character, with Mariko Kori, Kain Akai and Minamoto Kazuhira as support. ---- A week could do wonders if you where driven. Itazura was driven all right and with Mariko by his side he felt positively invincible. I still think you're mad.” Tomoko's voice had returned to his skull the second he left the confines of Eden and you can imagine how much shit he had to listen to for “dropping off the grid”. It only got better when he told her he couldn't return yet and his reason had driven her to curse him for a fool. ”Would Kain Akai do this for you? Would he do this for anyone?” Itazura weathered the constant berating with a hard set to his jaw and clenched fists. When Mariko looked at him and inquired after what was making him scowl so much he welcomed the excuse to talk, if only so he could more easily ignore Tomoko's voice. “It's Tomoko again.” Itazura remarked. “She thinks I'm mad; that saving Kain is folly, because he likely wouldn't do the same for me or you.” “She's half right too.” Mariko replied. “But Kain is a poor informant. He ends up baby-sitting them and worrying over their families. He might not put his neck out on the line for everyone... but he would for us.” “Exactly.” Itazura then turned his attention towards the landscape before him. He hadn't spent any extended time in Kohai Tochi prior to the Collapse and if he had his way he wouldn't be spending much time in it now that it was a part of the larger Reikai either. He couldn't afford to fight Oda or his allies on their own turf. He'd need to pick his fights. “There!” Mariko said, pointing. Itazura followed his sister's pointing finger. A smile broke across his scarred face. Kain Akai was under heavy guard but it was nothing Itazura hadn't already dealt with before. Kain had lost his eyepatch and the scarred light-less eye starred out angrily, his long red hair was messy and dishevelled, and his clothing was little more than tatters. “Wait!” Itazura advised. “Look behind Kain: the big guy. Is that...?” “... Minamoto Kazuhira!?” Minamoto was better known as Hikaru and once led the Serenity pirate ship in Heisekai. During the war against Oda the old Tenshi had been vital to Itazura's plan. It was Hikaru who had kept the oceans surrounding Tomoko's prison island clear of enemies. Like Kain he was a dishevelled mess. It was actually incredible they had caught him. It was only then that Itazura noticed the many restraints placed upon his arms and legs and the haggard look on his face. They weren't suppressing his power. They where actively absorbing it! “We move now. Ferret it Out, Ritoruitachi!” Itazura moved in under cover of Mariko's ranged Kido. He blitzed the guards with excessive speed before passing by Hikaru and Kain. The restraints fell with a harsh snapping sound and the moment they did the output of Wisdom that emanated out from the Tenshi's body was incredible! The guards never stood a chance. Hikaru fell to his knees immediately after and Itazura plunged his clawed hand through the back of the last guard who attempted to finish Hikaru, earning a grunt of thanks from the Tenshi. “I knew if I bribed a few folks and got the word out you'd arrive sooner or later.” Kain remarked. “I'm rather glad it was sooner.” “We need to get out of here.” Mariko reminded. “Sakae will likely know what has happened already. I'd rather be elsewhere.” “Wise words.” Kain stated. “Hikaru? Can you move?” “... I'll manage. But let's make it quick. I need to recover.” Mariko put her hand out towards the group and instructed they take it. Each did so. When they did she released her Zanpakuto into Shikai. The group was enveloped in a bright blue flash and in mere moments the drear scenery off Kohai Tochi was replaced by the warm glow of a fire. The room they found themselves in was small and cosy. “Over here.” Itazura said, leading Hikaru to a high-backed chair. “Sit and rest a while. I need to tell you both something.” He recounted what happened during the Collapse, his mission to Eden, and all he discovered from the alternate Kentaro and Kaien. He was going to leave out the Well of Awakenings but Hikaru, connecting the dots himself, claimed that it was probably what Fericul sought. He further claimed that it may be possible to restore Oda's body to its former strength using the Well, but he wasn't sure. “So that's why I saved you.” Itazura claimed. “I can't do this on my own and the Collapse cut the number of trustworthy people to a mere handful.” “You will have my sword.” Hikaru said. “... And mine too I suppose. I couldn't leave you both hanging now.” “Good to know.” And just like that the Blades of Night's Veil doubled in membership and already Itazura's little group had become a force to be reckoned with. Kain was a genius inventor and as much a creature off the shadows as Itazura. He was also an assassin who was every hair the equal of Blake. Hikaru was an absolute beast! Few following the Collapse had the power to stand against him as an equal. He was old and experienced and that experience would be invaluable. Mariko, for her part, could teleport them anywhere instantly and attack in that same moment, whilst Itazura was a masterful combatant. “So... the Blades of Night's Veil?” Kain asked. “I preferred our old Dogs of War epitaph, but who am I to complain?” “Our name is irrelevant.” Hikaru interjected. “Only our deeds will be remembered.”